Hush Little Cub, Don't You Cry
by TaggertShare
Summary: Hugs gets lost. She has an unlikely rescuer. No Heart and Shreeky remember the day her uncle was was forced to take her in. Is No Heart really heartless? Can a little girl's tears move him? Beware, No Heart Changes a diaper!"


"Land sakes, slow down Hugs" Grams said. True Heart looked ahead. "Tugs, that means you too. Remember No Heart and Shreeky live near might get you if you wander off." The cubs laughed, grownups always worried about everything.

No Heart sighed as Shreeky pleaded her case."I'm not a little girl anymore Uncle No Heart." No Heart's eyes seemed to lose their glow. There was almost a hint of sadness in his voice. "You are right, you are becoming a young woman. You may pluck your eyebrows and wear a little bit of lipstick and makeup." Shreeky smiled, "thanks Uncle, you're the best!" As she headed for the bathroom No Heart thought "now I know how a Father feels when his little girl grows up".

Hugs saw a butterfly just off the path, it flew as she chased after it. After a few minutes she gave up and turned. She didn't see Grams, Tugs or True Heart. She ran in what she thought was the direction for the path. She suddenly found herself in a strange meadow. "Grams! Tugs! True Heart!" she called out. There was no answer.

No Heart decided to take a walk and look for herbs. Shreeky's bid for more independence had stirred memories. He thought back to the days when he had suddenly been forced to raise his little orphaned niece. He remembered the first night she was in his home crying in a strange bed. Without thinking he had picked her up. Tenderly he whispered in her ear "hush little Sharika, don't you cry, Uncle will whisper a lullaby". The little girl had smiled as she clung tightly to her uncle. Mommy and Daddy were gone. Now it was up to her uncle to keep the bogey man away.

No Heart's memories were suddenly interrupted when he heard someone crying. He was shocked to see a little female Care Bear cub sitting on a log crying her eyes out. He could see no adult Care Bear or Cousin any where in sight. He did see that a storm cloud was forming. He reached down to the little bear and said "hush little cub, don't you cry. Come with me and you'll be warm and dry." Hugs was scared as he put her on his shoulders. She had been told of the bad man named No Heart. He didn't seem so bad to her. She stopped crying and watched wide eyed as he carried her to his Castle.

Grams and True Heart were frantic. They had searched high and low for Hugs. They finally had to go to summon help. Now a storm was beginning to rage. "I've always told Hugs and Tugs what to do if they should get lost" said Champ. "She knows to stay put and not to run around getting more mixed up. She knows enough to seek shelter from the storm." "I sure hope so" sobbed True Heart.

Shreeky couldn't believe her eyes as her Uncle carried the cub inside. "You caught one of those fur balls!" Beastly's eyes gleamed, "Boss, are you going to torture it?" "She's a little girl you idiot," No Heart hissed. "She's no threat to us. Put your hoof on her foot paw." Beastly touched Hug's right foot paw. He instinctively tickled her paw pad. She giggled as Beastly's eyes widened in wonder. "How could anyone want to hurt a little one?" No Heart asked. "Oh Boss, she's' so cute" Beastly said as he tickled the giggling Bear's tummy. "So what are you going to do with her?"

"I found her in the woods lost and crying. This is no place for a little Bear. Go to the first Care Bear house down the Lane. Let The Care Bears know she is safe and sound here. Go before the weather gets any worse." "Yes Boss" said Beastly as he headed out into the storm. "Shreeky, get her something to eat. I have to get some towels and scissors. I hope I can find some safety pins. I need to make a clean diaper for her. That wet spot on my shoulder is from her diaper."

In a few minutes No Heart had fashioned a diaper. He got a washcloth ready. He lay Hugs on the couch. Shreeky watched in wonder as No Heart gently cleaned the area around Hug's vagina and then her butt. The improvised diaper was a perfect fit. The little cub had giggled throughout the diaper change.

"How did you know what to do, Uncle?" Shreeky asked. No Heart carried the little cub into the next room and gently sat her down at the dining room table. "You were in toilet training when I was given the responsibility of raising you. Before that while baby sitting you I often had to change your diaper. I hope someday you have a little one of your own. Babysitting a grand niece or grand nephew is something I look forward to."

"Did you get some food ready for her?" "It's all ready. I'll get it now." Shreeky ran into the kitchen and came back with a bowl of oatmeal. "T'anks" said the little bear as she began to eat. After she had eaten Shreeky told Hugs her own version of popular Fairy Tales. Then No Heart checked her diaper and tucked a blanket around her as she lay on the couch. The tuckered out cub was soon fast asleep.

Beastly looked like a drowned rat as Grams and True Heart listened to him. "I hope this is no sick trick of yours" True Heart said as she threw on a coat. "Grams, keep an eye on things here. Tender Heart, Grumpy, put on a jacket. Grab one more and come with me and Beastly." With that she ran out the door with Tender Heart, Grumpy and Beastly right behind her.

Grams turned to Brave Heart. "Go to the Hall of Hearts and ring the Gathering Bell. Tell everyone who is searching for Hugs what Beastly told us." "Yes Grams" Brave Heart said as he charged out the door. As he disappeared into the darkness Grams looked on with tears in her eyes. Tugs took a hold of her hand paw. "It be all right Grams" said the little boy bear.  
>Grams picked him up and held him in a bear hug. She carried him to her rocking chair and sat down. She sighed as he put his head on her left shoulder. She gently patted his diapered backside. The two exhausted bears soon fell asleep.<p>

As Hugs lay sleeping Shreeky quietly talked with No Heart. The little cub's presence had evoked memories of coping without her Mother and Father. She remembered how her Uncle tried his best to please the little girl placed in his care. The Care Bears may think No Heart was cold and heartless. She knew that under that tough exterior there was a heart. That heart could care for a very select few. She was proud to be one of those few.

"Oh Uncle No Heart, was I that little when you took me in?" No Heart sighed. "Almost, you were a bit bigger and could go most of the day without wetting or messing up your diaper. You could usually make it to the potty. Nighttimes were a bit messy though. Still I am glad I got a chance to raise a child." Shreeky gave her Uncle a rare hug. "I am glad you're the one who raised me."

As they neared the Castle True Heart's mind raced. She could imagine all types of horrors Hugs was being subjected to. When she, Tender Heart and Grumpy got to the heavy door they pounded frantically. Beastly was huffing and puffing as the plump Boar tried to catch his breath. As the door creaked open they saw Shreeky standing there. To their surprise she put her finger to her lips.

"Shhh, the little cub is asleep. Follow me." The Bears followed her, expecting to have a trap sprung on them at any moment. To their astonishment they saw No Heart gently awaken the sleeping cub. As the sleepy eyed Hugs looked up he said "time for you to go home now. Time for you to be in your own little bed."

Hugs looked confused as she got up. True Heart ran to her and started crying as she picked Hugs up. "Oh thank the stars you're all right. You've given us all quite a scare." "Am I in twouble for getting lost?" Hugs asked. "Oh no sweet heart. It was my fault. I am just happy that you are safe." True Heart cried as she held the little cub tight. She totally forgot she was within No Heart's Castle.

Grumpy and Tender Heart looked at No Heart and Shreeky. "I guess we owe you a big thank you" Tender Heart said. "I can't believe this is not a trap" said Grumpy. "I would never hurt a little boy or girl, be they Bear or Human" said No Heart. "Especially a little girl." "Yeah" said Shreeky. "I am a girl and Uncle No Heart raised me." No Heart sounded embarrassed as he said "you had better go now. This is no place for Care Bears. The little one needs to be in a proper bed."

True Heart rubbed Hug's head between her ears. The little cub innocently blurted out "You were wrong Twue Heart, he not a bad man. He and Sweeky helped me. He is a lot better baby sitter than Brave Heart." Beastly loudly laughed at her words. No Heart suddenly disappeared in a cloud of smoke. "Oh great! Way to go Beastly" Shreeky said. I think you embarrassed him. "Oh oh, I'd better hide" said Beastly as he ran for his room.

Shreeky glared after Beastly and then turned to True Heart. "That little cub is lucky. You all think my Uncle is cold and heartless. He wants you to think that is true. Do you actually believe a totally heartless man could raise a girl that wasn't his daughter?"

A rare smile played on Grumpy's lips. "You have given us something to ponder. Just as every good Bear has their bad faults, I guess every bad guy has something good to offer the world. Thanks for the care you both gave to Hugs." With that he and the other Bears headed out into the night. A set of red eyes glowed from an upper window as No Heart peered out into the gloom.

Brave Heart arrived back at the cottage and stoked up the fire place to dry off. Grams and Tugs woke up. The shivering Brave Heart said "The search is called off. They will stand by for an hour in case there is trouble with No Heart." As the words left his mouth the door opened. True Heart walked in. Hugs was in her arms wrapped in a jacket. "Get some towels and dry off boys" she said to Tender Heart and Grumpy. "Put some warm water in the tub" she said to Grams.

After a quick bath Hugs was given a bowl of soup. The little cub looked none the worse after her adventure. "Did No Heart or Shreeky do anything bad to you?" The little girl looked up from her soup bowl. Her eyes gleamed as she looked at True Heart. She laughed as she crumbled up a cracker. "They were nice to me. They not bad. I liked the diapey the man made for me. He good baby sitter!" With that she nonchalantly finished her soup.

"Are you sure she's not brainwashed?" asked Brave Heart. "Of course she's not!" Grumpy looked irritated as he said it. "I saw the look in No Heart's eyes as he looked at Hugs and Shreeky. He said he could never hurt a little boy or girl. I think little girls can actually warm up his cold heart. I never thought he had one until today. I guess it takes a little girl like Hugs to bring out the good in a bad guy. I guess Shreeky does the same. I think we have all over estimated No Heart as a threat."

"It's getting late. We have all had quite a day. It is time for bed" said Grams. "I think we all need a good nights sleep!" "I couldn't agree more" said True Heart as she tenderly tucked Hugs and Tugs into their beds. Grumpy, Tender Heart and Brave Heart were glad to go to bed. A warm blanket felt good after their adventure in the cold rain. Soon the whole family were blissfully sleeping as the rain continued outside.

No Heart listened to the rain as he peered out of his bedroom window. He had a lot on his mind. The day's events had made him weary. For a man who didn't like to show his feelings the day had been an emotional one. In a few minutes he heard Shreeky as she entered the room. "I am so proud of you Uncle" she said. "You risked your bad reputation in saving that little Bear."

No Heart turned and laughed ruefully. "I guess there is something about little girls that gets me where my heart should be." Shreeky grinned. "Oh Uncle, you are the best of the worst. You can act cold and heartless to most of the World. But the tears of a little girl has always brought out the best in you. This little girl learned that a long time ago."


End file.
